Hunting wildlife and the like generally requires the participation of at least two persons if the location of the hunt is remote and/or largely inaccessible by most vehicles. More specifically, at least two people generally are required in order to haul, for example, a deer carcass and the like out of the woods and to a vehicle or other type of transport. In fact, more than two people often may be required depending upon the size of the carcass or the number of carcasses. Even then, the hunters may be forced to drag the carcasses across the ground for some distance, possibly leading to damage to the carcasses and certainly requiring considerable effort by the hunters. As a result, certain types of remote locations may have limited possibilities for hunting, at least larger types of wildlife and the like.
The use of various types of All Terrain Vehicles had increased the territory that may be accessible by a vehicle. Even with the use of most All Terrain Vehicles, however, it may be difficult for a single hunter to attempt to load a carcass or other type of load onto the All Terrain Vehicle. Various types of wildlife hoist have been considered for use with All Terrain Vehicles. These wildlife hoists, however, generally simply suspend the carcass off of the ground. Such an arrangement may cause the All Terrain Vehicle as a whole to be somewhat unstable and also may damage the carcass or other load during transport.
There is therefore a desire for an improved load hauling All Terrain Vehicle and like. Such an improved All Terrain Vehicle preferably may allow a single person to acquire and transport a load such as a wildlife carcass without undue effort or damage to the carcass. The improved All Terrain Vehicle also should be easy to operate and should be stable during transport.